Por un beso
by KiMi10
Summary: [I & K]Para los amantes de fics besucones aki hay uno más! Mi primer fic de Inuyasha, dejen reviews!
1. Capitulo 1

**Importante**: _Fic para los amantes de los besos detallados y el InuGome!! Aquí esta mí siguiente historia, cursi y loca, pero algo graciosa…_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - -- POR UN BESO –- - - - - - - - - - - - --**

- - - -- Por KiMi10 -- - - -

**Capitulo 1**

-¡Inuyasha, reacciona!

-No puede oírte, niña tonta –arrastró con siseo las palabras. –Puedo leer en su mente sus deseos… y los tuyos, desde el momento en que los vi. Dejare que disfruten en sus _últimos momentos_. –Empezó a reír.

-¿Por qué nos hace esto? –Kagome se intentaba soltar con desesperación pero era en vano, estaba muy bien atada.

-Sólo los quiero _hacer_ felices –dijo con ironía.- _Bésala_, Inuyasha.

Kagome vio del hanyou; el brillo de sus ojos se había ido, como si estuviera hipnotizado. Con dificultad se puso en pie y caminó hacia ella.

-¡Inuyasha, reacciona, por favor! ¡ABAJO!

Inuyasha siguió avanzando, ya no obedecía al collar, ahora obedecía a aquel demonio.

Kagome vio con la peor de las miradas al demonio, rogando que Inuyasha no hiciera eso, no en ese estado.

-Inuyasha…

Kagome agachó la mirada pero las manos de él la levantaron y sin esperar se acercó a los labios de ella empezándola a besar con lentitud.

Kagome empezó a mover la cabeza, empezó a llorar intentando de nuevo en zafarse de aquella situación.

Oyó con furia la risa del demonio Turhou y vislumbró por poco como él se iba de la habitación.

-Inu… yasha… basta, por favor. –Kagome se zafó de sus manos y vio la cara de él y este la miro también.

-_Ka… Kagome, no puedo…_ -sus ojos se volvieron más opacos y se acercó a Kagome besándole la mejilla y volviendo a sus labios que se oprimían entre sí, Kagome estaba ya muy desesperada.

-Basta… no sigas… -era extraño que lo que Kagome siempre anheló ahora se hacía realidad pero de una forma cruel que no deseaba. Sentía con nerviosismo los labios de él acariciando los suyos, acariciarle el cabello, cómo deseaba que el verdadero Inuyasha hiciera eso algún día, sin obligaciones.

Oír la respiración del hanyou ahora era como un látigo dándole en la espalda, sus manos eran como piedras raspándole todo… pero por otra parte, visto desde otro ángulo, Kagome estaba disfrutándolo, sonaba extraño pero siempre deseo un momento así con él, pero algo más romántico, por supuesto.

Sin saber cómo empezó a responder, era irónico, su segundo beso con él y de nuevo estaba él inconsciente, ¿por qué así? ¿Que a Inuyasha nunca se le iba a ocurrir besarla?

Extrañamente, después de unos segundos de haber respondido, las cuerdas se aflojaron mágicamente y Kagome tenía las manos libres ya. Pero en vez de separarlo tomó su cara y lo abrazó con fuerza, varias lágrimas se derramaron pero se sentía feliz, cruelmente feliz.

Inuyasha la apoyó en la pared tomándole las mejillas. Besaba demasiado rápido, Kagome intentaba suavizarlo pero era cierto, Inuyasha ahora era como un robot que sólo cumplía ordenes, deseo detenerse por un momento, le faltaba aliento pero parecía que el hanyou no lo haría con facilidad.

-Inuyasha… -dijo girando la cabeza bruscamente y poniendo sus manos en el pecho de él.- Reacciona.

Lo empezó a empujar, Inuyasha la miraba con obsesión y una sensación de terror invadió su cuerpo. Lo alejo lo suficiente para correr a la puerta, empezó a jalar pero nada, estaba muy bien cerrada.

-¡Basta, déjame! –Inuyasha la acorraló ahí besándole el cuello y tomándola con firmeza.- Te voy a matar después de esto, déjame.

-_Detente_ –se oyó atrás de la puerta.

Inuyasha se detuvo al momento y cayó al suelo rápidamente. La puerta se abrió y Kagome se aterró mucho pero empezó a golpear al monstruo.

-Eres un maldito, degenerado y pervertido, ¡cómo te atreves! –gritó golpeándole el pecho.

Turhou la empujó con fuerza tirandola al suelo.

-¡Cállate, niña estúpida! Cómo te atreves a tocarme, leí en tu mente que lo deseabas así.

-¡Pero no obligado, estúpido! Además no tienes porque meterte –se acercó a Inuyasha.- Despierta.

-Esta bajo mi hechizo, no te hará caso.

-Vamos, Inuyasha –Kagome empezó a llorar de nuevo empezando a estrujarle la ropa.- Despierta, por mí.

Varias lágrimas cayeron en su cara y el monstruo empezó a reír, haciendo con un movimiento de brazo que Kagome saliera disparada a la pared, quedando automáticamente inconsciente.

-Niña gritona, levántate. Necesito que le quites la perla de Shikon a ese tal Naraku por mí.

Turhou se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia su estancia, viendo los cuerpos de varios humanos. Salió de ahí.

-Inuyasha, quiero que… ¿eh?

El hanyou no estaba a su lado, ni detrás.

-¿Inuyasha? ¡Ahí estas! ¿Eh?

Inuyasha saltó desde varios metros con su colmillo de acero, dándole justo en el pecho y desgarrándolo completamente.

-¿Los puedes ver Kirara? –preguntó Sango mirando a todos lados.

-Dónde diablos estarán –dijo el monje Miroku buscándolos.

-¡Miren! –Gritó Shippo un poco más abajo.- Es Inuyasha con Kagome. ¡¡INUYASHA!!

El hanyou miró hacia arriba y saludo con la mano libre.

-¿Eres tú, verdad? –le preguntó el pequeño zorro algo desconfiado.

-¿Tú que crees, enano?

-Sí –dijo decepcionado. (--u)

Inuyasha recostó a Kagome entre mantas, mirándola por unos segundos.

-¿Cómo te libraste del brujo? ¿Qué te paso?

-No lo sé, sólo recuerdo haberme levantado y ver a Kagome acostada en el suelo –"Espero no haberla lastimado" pensó dolido.- Salí con ella y ataque al monstruo, fue sencillo.

-Que bien que todos están bien, sólo que Kagome parece muy lastimada –expresó Shippo apuntando un gran moretón en su sien.

Todos lo vieron y rápidamente Sango empezó a buscar en la mochila de Kagome por medicinas.

-¿Entonces no recuerdas nada? –preguntó Kagome más tarde. (o.o)

-No, lo siento. ¿Qué sucedió? (o.Ô)

Kagome giró su cabeza, todos estaban ya dormidos.

-Nada… interesante –dijo poniéndose de pie y empezando a bajar lentamente la colina.

-¡Cómo que nada! No me dejes hablando, dime qué pasó.

Inuyasha se puso a su lado intentando que ella lo mirara a los ojos.

-No es nada –dijo Kagome evitando su vista, mirando ahora la luna llena.

Se quedaron callados por unos instantes, Kagome se sentó en la hierba e Inuyasha la imitó.

-¿Por qué no me quieres decir? Sé que hice algo malo… (¬w¬u)

-¿Por qué piensas eso? –dijo nerviosa y triste, mirando ahora las luciérnagas.

-Porque no me lo quieres decir, dame una pista por lo menos. (¬¬U)

Kagome se giró y veía la mano de Inuyasha, estaba apretada en un puño. Levantó un poco la vista viendo ahora la boca de él y volvió a bajar la cabeza.

-¡Me vas a decir o no!

-¡Argh, si lo pones así, no te lo diré!

-¡Pues te lo estoy rogando! –Dijo desesperado.- Si no es nada malo, puedes decirme ¿no?

Kagome se puso de pie, cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda.

-_Me besaste_ ¿de acuerdo? –Empezó a caminar velozmente, bajando casi corriendo la colina.

"Ese estúpido de Inuyasha, si se atreve a seguirme le daré miles de "abajo"s. No tiene por qué repetirme que él estaba hipnotizado, sé perfectamente que ni dormido lo haría"

-¡Por qué diablos estas llorando! –se dijo furiosa.

"Pero según el brujo, él también lo deseaba"…

-¡Sólo me quiso confundir! –se dijo impaciente.

-¡Kagome!

-¡Déjame en paz!

Corría tan rápido que no se fijo en la pequeña roca debajo de sus pies, se tropezó pero…

-Te tengo…

Kagome vio a unos centímetros el suelo y una mano la jaló levantándola rápidamente.

-¡Tonto! –le dijo empujándolo. – Yo no iba a caer... Gracias…

Inuyasha frunció el cejo viendo que Kagome se cruzaba de brazos de nuevo, dándole la espalda.

-Sabes que no fue mi intención besarte en ese estado.

-Lo sé –dijo cortante, limpiándose las lágrimas.

-¿Por qué estas molesta?

**-¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO! ¡ABAJO!** Por haberme besado, tonto –gritó viéndolo en el suelo.- Te mereces una buena cachetada.

-¡Ya dije que no fue mi culpa! –dijo saltando y poniéndose enfrente de ella.

-¡Aun así no quiero que me vuelvas a besar en toda tu vida! ¿Me oyes?

-¡No me importa, nunca he querido!

-¡Pues bien, más te vale! ¡Eres tan cobarde que jamás lo harás!

-¡Ah eso crees ¿eh?!

-Por supuesto, ¡porque no sabes besar!

-¡YO YA HE TENIDO NOVIA, NIÑITA!

-¡Eso no viene al caso, quizá jamás le gusto como besabas!

-¡¡Estoy seguro que beso mejor que _tú_!!

-¡¡No te creo!!

Inuyasha estaba rojo de la ira, la tomó de los hombros y le plantó un beso. Kagome se quiso separar cómo pudo pero simplemente el hanyou la tenía muy bien sujetada. Empezó a besarla con fervor.

-Besas pésimo –susurro Kagome entre besos.

-Pues tú no respondes aun.

Kagome también empezó responder lo más pasional que pudo, ¡no se dejaría vencer por ese tonto!

-Besas horrible… -susurró devorando los labios de Inuyasha, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Tú no… -dijo tomándole la cintura e intentando bajarle la velocidad al beso.- Digo… tú sí…

-_Mmm…_ no lo haces… tan… mal… -dijo también disminuyendo la velocidad.

Sin saber cómo ambos se fundieron en un beso más tierno que lo inicial, un gran contraste realmente. Inuyasha la abrazo por completo, recordando el sabor dulce que había sentido al despertar. Sin más aliento, ambos se separaron con lentitud sin medir las consecuencias de aquel alocado reto.

-¡Lo volviste a hacer! –dijo recordando su enojo.

-¡Tú me retaste! –gritó enojado.

-¡Era una broma! ¡Argh! **¡ABAJO**! –Kagome se giro y empezó a caminar con rapidez colina arriba.

"Es un tonto, cómo se atreve" Por dentro parecía una fiera pero por fuera tenía una placentera sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡¡KAGOME!!

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** ¡_Otra loca historia de mí! Ship, he vuelto al anime T-T!! Hasta que se prendió el foco xD!! Bueno, llevo años queriendo hacer uno de Inu y aquí esta nn, en realidad quería más acción pero se lo pondré en próximos episodios ok. Sé que estuvo rapidísimo y es raro de mí pero les prometo más largos después. Este fue un tipo "Introducción" así que esperen!! Mmm… dejen reviews!! Y vean los nuevos caps. Por CARTOON NETWORK, ¡¡YA TENGO LA PELI!! T-T!! xDDD!!_

_AiOs!!_


	2. Capitulo 2

**Importante**: _Fic para los amantes de los besos detallados y el InuGome!! Aquí esta mí siguiente historia, cursi y loca, pero algo graciosa…_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - -- POR UN BESO –- - - - - - - - - - - - --**

- - - -- Por KiMi10 -- - - -

**Capitulo 2**

-Inuyasha, he notado tu alejamiento con la señorita Kagome, ¿tuvieron una riña?

-Cállate, Miroku. Esa mujer es una paranoica. Sino fuera porque puede ver la perla de Shikon…

-No digas eso, amigo Inuyasha –dijo poniéndole un brazo en la espalda (Inuyasha levantó la ceja mirándolo con desconfianza)- Las mujeres pueden ser difíciles pero yo, ja, las he dominado… unos consejos no te vendrían mal.

-¡No necesito consejos, Miroku! –Gruñó quitándose el brazo del monje.- Kagome no es la chica ideal, es una loca.

-Del odio al amor hay un paso –dijo cerrando los ojos.

-¡No la amo!

-¡Deja de gritar, perro apestoso! –Gritó Shippo dándole en la cabeza.- Intento dormir.

-¡No me pegues, pequeño zorrillo! –dijo dándole en la cabeza con su puño.

Shippo empezó a llorar.

-¡Extraño a Kagome! ¡Le diré que me golpeaste, Inuyasha!

-¡No me importa, zorro chismoso! –Se cruzó de brazos y se volteo a la pared.- Kagome regresara hasta el día de mañana.

Miroku tosió a propósito e Inuyasha se enojó al ver que lo miraba sonrojado.

-¡No me estés vigilando, no me gusta Kagome!

-Yo… no dije nada –se acostó finalmente.

-¡Argh! Déjenme en paz.

Salió de la cabaña y empezó a saltar buscando otro lugar para dormir. Claro que no estaba enamorado, no estaba pensando en ella, no extrañaba su aroma, no la quería… sacudió la cabeza y se colocó debajo de un gran árbol. Cruzó sus brazos al igual que sus piernas y, con el cejo fruncido, se concentró en dormir.

"Claro que no la amo, es muy diferente lo que siento por ella que lo que sentí por Kykyo. Además no quiero volver a sufrir como con ella. Kykyo era una verdadera dama no como Kagome… me grita, me golpea; es una violenta y grosera. Me reta cosas estúpidas, como besarla… " Abrió los ojos suspirando, ¡eso era lo que no se podía quitar de la cabeza! Recordarla tan cerca, su aroma, el sabor de sus labios, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, era verdad, la necesidad de tenerla cerca se hacia más grande con el paso de las horas, apenas se había ido esa mañana y ya la quería volver a ver, ¡no quería enamorarse más! No **debía, **un demonio poderoso no debía tener debilidades.

-Kagome…

-¡Hola Shippo!

-¡Kagome! ¡Qué bueno que volviste! Inuyasha me golpeo y no me dejo comer.

-Déjalo, aquí te traje los dulces que me pediste –sonrió buscando entre sus cosas y sacando una paleta.

-¡Gracias, Kagome! –Feliz, la tomó y se la metió a la boca.- ¡Qué rico!

-Que bueno que regresaste –dijo Sango junto con Kirara.

-Bien, es hora de regresar –anunció Miroku.

Empezaron a caminar los demás mientras Kagome se agachaba por sus cosas se fijo en que faltaba alguien.

-¿Dónde esta Inuyasha? –Se incorporo lentamente.

-No sabemos, anoche se fue algo enojado. –Anunció Shippo devorando su paleta.

-¿Le sucedió algo?

-No lo creo, déjalo, son cosas suyas.

Continuaron caminando hasta internarse en el corto bosque cerca de la casa de Kaede. Kagome se ponía más y más nerviosa pensando en qué haría si lo viera. De lo centrada que estaba en eso empezó a caminar lento y se fue alejando de Shippo y los demás. Avanzaba lentamente como si caminara hacia la boca del lobo. Tenía los labios tensados y las manos firmemente agarradas.

-Kagome.

Alarmada se giró dando un gritito mínimo. Inuyasha estaba enfrente de ella, estaba entre feliz y nerviosa. Él se notaba igual pero con un semblante serio.

-Qué bueno que regresaste…

-Gracias. –Dijo alegre.

Se quedaron callados hasta que Inuyasha avanzó hacia su lado y empezó a caminar junto a ella hacia la aldea de Kaede.

-Los muchachos dicen que te enfadaste… ¿por qué?

-Me estaban fastidiando –dijo con naturalidad.

El silencio reinó entre ellos nuevamente mientras avanzaban lentamente por el bosque.

-Lo de la otra vez… Inuyasha… quiero disculparme.

-¿Por qué?

-Por lo inmadura que me vi –dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno, sí… pero yo respondí.

Kagome lo miró sorprendida. ¡¡Inuyasha estaba respondiéndole!!

-No estas enojado, entonces.

-No, no hay por qué.

-Sí, tienes razón.

Kagome estaba sorprendida de la madurez de Inuyasha, parecía otro hasta que le cayó en cuenta algo…

-Si eres tú, Shippo vas a ver…

-¿Shippo? ¿De qué…

-¡¡ABAJO!!

Inuyasha cayó precipitadamente al suelo arrastrado por el collar en su cuello. Se levantó enojado.

-¡¡QUE TE OCURRE, NIÑA LOCA!! SI SOY INUYASHA.

-Ay, perdón, pensé que eras Shippo…

-¡¡Pues ya lo comprobaste!! –Se cruzó de brazos y se adelantó demasiado.

-¿Estas enojao?... –Preguntó como niña chiquita, apenada.- Es que no pensé que lo tomaras tan bien…

-¡Eres una inmadura, Kagome! Que una mujer desee mis labios no significa que deba alejarme de ella.

-¡¡Yo no deseo tus labios!! –gritó sonrojada y apenada. Muy indignada, en realidad.

-¡Ah no y por qué me retaste a eso, ¿eh?!

-¡Tú respondiste!

-No soy tan cobarde como tú.

-¡¡No soy ninguna cobarde!!

-¡¡Demuéstramelo!!

-¡No caeré tan fácil como tú, perro pulgoso, ABAJO!

Inuyasha, pensando en que ya la tenía ganada, cayó repentinamente dándose con el suelo duro del bosque.

-¡¡KAGOME!! ¡Estaba bromeando! ¡Siempre te las crees todas!

-¡¡YO!! Mira quien lo dice, tú fuiste quién me robó un beso por un estúpido reto.

-¡Un estúpido reto que tú hiciste por caprichosa!

-¡¡ARGHH!! ¡¡NO SOY CAPRICHOSA GRANDISIMO TONTO!!

-Ay esta bien… hermosísima, Kagome –dijo haciéndose chiquito ante sus ojos amenazadores.- Pero no digas "abajo" ¿sí?

-¡Pues no me provoques! –Continuó caminado a zancadas hacia la casa de Kaede.

-Es la reina del drama… jamás me casaré con ella.

-¡¡TE OÍ, IDIOTA!! ¡¡¡A-BA-JOOOO!!! –Gritó descubriéndolo, dándole un infarto al alma y cayendo repentinamente al suelo.

Después de media hora llegaron a la casa de Kaede, Inuyasha estaba muy moreteado y Kagome se veía muy enojada. Miroku no se le acercó del miedo. La tarde continuó tranquila mientras que Kagome distribuía cada cosa que le habían pedido sus amigos.

-Aquí están las medicinas, anciana Kaede.

-Gracias, Kagome, las guardaré en mi caja de medicinas.

-Éstas hierbas, Sango, no son usadas en el moderno Japón pero te he visto utilizarlas muchas veces y en mi mundo son muy baratas y fáciles de conseguir.

-Vaya, gracias, Kagome, no pensé que te darías cuenta.

-Y por último, todos los dulces y juguetes que me pediste –dijo sacando un bolsa repleta de lo anterior nombrado.

-¡¡SII!! GRACIAS, KAGOME –Saltó a la bolsa y se llevó a la boca los primeros cinco dulces que desenvolvió.- ¡¡QUÉ RICO!!

Inuyasha observaba a todos desde la esquina, cruzado de brazos y sintiendo la tranquilidad del ambiente. No sabía por qué tenía unas ansias de quedarse a solas con ella… y volver a probar sus labios. Negó con la cabeza violentamente y se fijó en que ella lo observaba. Kagome le sonrió y él solo cerró los ojos.

-¿Te pasa algo, Inuyasha? –Se acercó a él mientras todos, maravillados, acomodaban las cosas que les había traído Kagome y comentaban acerca de lo útiles que serían.

-No es nada –dijo intentando no mirarla.

-Dime, ¿estas preocupado o algo así?

-No… sólo pienso en la Perla de Shikon No Tama –mintió abriendo los ojos y encontrándose con una Kagome tierna.

-No es cierto –sonrió confiada.- Piensas en Kykyo ¿no es así? En tus ojos se ve una esperanza de abrazarla.

-No es verdad – se incorporó sabiendo que Kagome lo iba a seguir; tal vez era lo que él quería… tal vez era lo que no deseaba.

Kagome lo siguió silenciosamente, calculando sus movimientos y respirando el rico aire fresco de la noche.

-Cuéntame cómo era Kykyo contigo…

Inuyasha se detuvo, se extrañó de que Kagome quisiera oír cómo era Kykyo con él… normalmente evitaba el tema.

-¿Para qué quieres saber?

-Para conocerte mejor –suspiró posándose a su lado.

-Kykyo siempre ha sido tu tema de conversación más detestado ¿ahora lo quieres mencionar como si nada?

-¿Me quieres contar o no?

-Está bien, no te enojes.

Caminaron en silencio y se sentaron en la hierba, alejándose de la casa de Kaede.

-Ella era… muy callada y educada, nunca hablaba de más y nunca contestaba de repente… conmigo, a decir verdad, fue… toda una dama, nunca había conocido a alguien así. Primero se me hacía una mujer muy misteriosa, no me temía ni evadía como cualquier mujer. La seguía a todas partes, intentando descubrirle el secreto del por qué no me temía. Como lo sabrás, ella era un sacerdotisa, yo lo sabía mucho antes pero aun así un sacerdote es precavido y alerta, ella no lo era conmigo…

-Ya veo…

-Mi interés por ella aumentó cada día, hasta que la ayude en una de sus investigaciones… era muy seria pero siempre con una sonrisa en sus labios… no puedo decirte como me enamore de ella puesto que ni yo mismo lo recuerdo… fue lento e intenso –se sonrojó por mencionarlo de esa manera.- Después paso lo que paso…

-¿La amaste mucho?

-Sí… pero supongo que ya no importa.

Kagome lo miró inquieta, estaba segura que a Inuyasha le incomodaba algo.

-¿Tú has amado a alguien? –preguntó repentinamente el hanyou.

-¿Yo? ¡Bah! No, los estudios me mantienen ocupada hasta ahora –dijo apoyando su mano en el suelo.

-¿Para qué estudias?

-Para tener un trabajo y mantenerme por mí misma –dijo intentando sonar madura.

-Los humanos son complicados. Yo prefiero pelear por mis ideales y hacerme más fuerte.

-Eso pensaban antes… esa perspectiva cambió hace mucho… aunque como estamos en el pasado supongo que reina eso.

Se quedaron callados… Kagome se recostó viendo el cielo estrellado, en su época ya no se veían estrellas tan nítidas y brillantes. Por extraño que sonara, Kagome se estaba sintiendo muy romántica: Inuyasha y ella acostados en el césped viendo las estrellas…

"¡Qué tonterías piensas, Kagome!" Pensó reprendiéndose mentalmente.

-Kagome…

-¿Sí?

-¿Un día tendrás que irte para nunca volver?

Inuyasha temía la respuesta. Esa pregunta se había formulado desde que empezó a sentir algo muy fuerte por ella.

-No lo sé, yo creo que sí.

-Yo iré a visitarte –sonrió sentándose.

-Yo haré una vida distinta a la tuya, Inuyasha –dijo evitándole la mirada.- Sería bueno que me fueras a visitar.

-¿Por qué dices que harás una vida distinta a la mía?

-Porque así es en mi época… me casaré, tendré hijos y moriré con descendencia.

-No tiene porque ser así –pensó con sorna.

-Es lo que me gusta de ti, Inuyasha… dices cosas maravillosas sacadas de cuentos de hadas… -Kagome suspiró e instantáneamente se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho "_es lo que me gusta de ti_".- Quiero decir…

Kagome no terminó la oración, la boca de Inuyasha se había encontrado con la suya en el momento de levantarse. Había sido primeramente brusco el encuentro, accidental y torpe. Algo en lo que fueron convirtiendo en algo dulce y tierno. Inuyasha le tomó las mejillas lo más cuidadoso posible. Kagome se apoyo en sus manos dejándose a la merced de él. Con la derecha tomó la cara de Inuyasha e intentó pegarla más a su cara, controlando la respiración que se terminaba lentamente. Aunque el beso era lento y suave, lo pasional se interpuso dejando huellas candentes en los labios de la joven; quemándole los labios e inflamándolos. Kagome se sentó completamente, incapaz de continuar, colocó su mano izquierda en el pecho caliente de él. Respirando agitadamente e intentando controlarse de la pena.

-Inu… yasha…

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¡¡Ay ios!! xD!! Q pasho con eso!! De donde salió o.o…. yo no jui, fue mi mente cochambrosa jajaja xD!! Bueno, discúlpenme por las vacaciones que me di jeje. Me la he pasado en otras cosas que se me había olvidado escribir en estos fics inconclusos que tengo. Y esta semana tengo exámenes y no hay mejor pretexto para relajarse que escribir!!! xD!!! Bueno, ¿q les pareció? Candente no? Jajaja xD Le cambie el título porque el otro lo puse en un momento de humor muy ácido que tuve jejeje esta mejor este no?? xD ¡¡QUE OPINAN!! ¡¡REVIEWS!! Mil gracias x los anteriores, fueron muchos a pesar de ser el primer cap. MIL GRACIAS. Los kero mucho, sigan leyendo…


	3. Capitulo 3

**Importante**: _Fic para los amantes de los besos detallados y el InuGome!! Aquí esta mí siguiente historia, cursi y loca, pero algo graciosa…_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - -- POR UN BESO –- - - - - - - - - - - - --**

- - - -- Por KiMi10 -- - - -

**Capitulo 3**

Kagome no terminó la oración, la boca de Inuyasha se había encontrado con la suya en el momento de levantarse. Había sido primeramente brusco el encuentro, accidental y torpe. Algo en lo que fueron convirtiendo en algo dulce y tierno. Inuyasha le tomó las mejillas lo más cuidadoso posible. Kagome se apoyo en sus manos dejándose a la merced de él. Con la derecha tomó la cara de Inuyasha e intentó pegarla más a su cara, controlando la respiración que se terminaba lentamente. Aunque el beso era lento y suave, lo pasional se interpuso dejando huellas candentes en los labios de la joven; quemándole los labios e inflamándolos. Kagome se sentó completamente, incapaz de continuar, colocó su mano izquierda en el pecho caliente de él. Respirando agitadamente e intentando controlarse de la pena.

-Inu… yasha… - Kagome estaba más que sonrojada y cohibida. Creía que jamás había sentido nada así. El corazón retumbaba, lo sentía en su garganta.

Inuyasha volvió a buscar los labios de Kagome, no se había saciado todavía, le tomó la cara cerrando los ojos y volvió a estrechar sus labios con los de ella. Inuyasha no estaba conciente de nada, estaba experimentando algo nuevo: la necesidad. Hacia lo que su cuerpo le gritaba, su mente se había apagado en ese momento. Quería experimentar nuevas formas de besar con ella, estaba fascinado, no quería separarse nunca de su boca.

-Inuyasha… espera –Kagome sentía que se iba a incendiar en ese momento. Inuyasha la estaba acariciando de una forma muy pasional.- No quiero…

Kagome se separó poniéndose de pie, estaba muy nerviosa; su entrepierna ardía como nunca.

Inuyasha "despertó" mirando a Kagome muy sonrojado.

-¿Te lastime? ¿Estás bien? Perdóname. –Inuyasha la imitó, poniéndose de pie también.

-No, sino que… vamos muy rápido... tengo miedo.

-¿De qué? –preguntó Inuyasha confundido.

-Inuyasha… nos estamos besando cada vez que nos vemos… luego, no dejo de pensar en ti… y me miras… y…

-Yo siento lo mismo… pero ya no tengo miedo.

-¿Cómo que ya no tienes miedo?

-No quería admitir que estoy enamorado de ti…

Kagome lo miró sorprendida y sintiendo el ardor en su entrepierna aumentar.

-Nunca me había pasado y tengo miedo… -admitió Kagome al borde de las lágrimas,- ahí voy de nuevo…

-No te haré daño –dijo preocupado acercándose a ella.

-Lo sé pero… tengo miedo a besarte y derretirme en ti, tengo miedo a que me abraces y querer quedarme ahí siempre, tengo miedo a que me ames tanto como yo… y después te vayas.

-Yo no me iré… tú lo harás, lo dijiste hace rato.

Kagome lo miró insegura. Se estaba sintiendo tan débil, una maraña de confusión le llenó la cabeza. Kagome no podía asegurar su estancia ahí, ella estaba ahí para ayudar a Inuyasha a conseguir la perla de shikon… ¿no era así? O era… ¿purificar la perla? No sabía la razón de su estancia… sólo debía conseguir la perla y después… irse. ¿No era sólo eso?

-Yo no quiero que te vayas… -susurró Inuyasha al oído de la chica.

Kagome se estremeció. Giró su cabeza y lo miró fijamente. Inuyasha la miró nervioso.

-Inuyasha… no quiero, ¡no quiero!

Empujó fuertemente a Inuyasha y salió corriendo hacia los árboles. No sabía que le ocurría. No quería que Inuyasha la quisiera… pero a la vez sí, ella no podía estar ahí por siempre… ¿o sí? Empezó a correr con fuerza, hundiéndose en el bosque cercano al pueblo. Kagome estaba huyendo: ¡huyéndole a sus sentimientos! No quería responder preguntas de las que sabía la respuesta; sabía que no se podía quedar con él, sabía que lo amaba, sabía que él también… también sabía que en cualquier momento aparecería él para detenerla.

-¡Kagome! –Oía por detrás las ramas moverse rápidamente.- ¡Detente!

Kagome no quería verlo, le estaba haciendo daño… le dolía saber que era correspondida… ¿pero por qué?

Llegó finalmente a su destino: el pozo que daba al mundo moderno.

Antes de lanzarse dentro apareció Inuyasha en frente, se veía muy enojado. Kagome retrocedió sin querer verlo.

-¡Hazte a un lado, Inuyasha!

-¡Tranquilízate, Kagome! –Inuyasha intentó tomarle los hombros pero ella lo esquivó.- ¿A qué le temes, Kagome?

-¡A que sé que todo esto es pasajero! ¡Tú la seguirás siempre! ¡No importa si estoy a tu lado! ¡Y no quiero que me importe pero me dan celos! ¡Después, me pides que me quede cuando perfectamente sabes que no puedo! ¡Y todo esto es una mierda! –Kagome empezó a llorar con fuerza, cayendo en el césped fresco.

Inuyasha no sabía si temerle, llorar con ella o acercársele. La miraba sentada en el césped con las manos en la cara llorando con fuerza, le dolía mucho verla así pero también le daba miedo.

-Kykyo es algo pasado –dijo intentando de que la voz le saliera segura y firme; y no temblorosa como realmente estaba.- Yo pensaba que… sentías lo mismo que yo y estaríamos juntos. Sé que temes dejar a tu madre sola pero… no te he pedido eso, solo que estés a mi lado.

Kagome seguía llorando con fuerza cuando de repente se detuvo. "¿Habré hecho las cosas más grandes de las que son?" Pensó limpiándose las lágrimas.

-¿La sigues queriendo, Inuyasha? –Preguntó en forma inocente y chipilona (como bebé).

-Kykyo es algo que no olvidaré porque fue mi primer amor, pero lo que siento por ella no es más que respeto y afecto. No te dejaría nunca por ella.

Kagome suspiró sin poder evitar la sonrisa de alegría que ocultaba su cabello. No se quería incorporar, quería que él se agachara y así robarle un dulce beso.

Se quedaron callados por unos minutos. Inuyasha fruncía el cejo porque no se incorporaba y Kagome se estaba molestando de que no se tomara la molestia de agacharse un poco.

-¿Dejarás de coquetearle a Kouga? –preguntó Inuyasha cruzado de brazos.

-¿EH? –Kagome levantó la cabeza frunciendo el cejo.

-El lobo rabioso, ¿dejarás de coquetear con él?

-¡Yo no coqueteo con él! –Dijo hincándose.- Él es el que me pide matrimonio.

-Bueno, dile que lo deje de hacer.

-¿Estás celoso de él, Inuyasha? –preguntó Kagome entre contenta y curiosa.

-¿YO? ¿De ese lobo? No, sino que… es muy alocado y… no quiero que te haga algo, enfrente de mí.

-¡Inuyasha estás celos! –brincó de felicidad hacia sus brazos.

-No lo estoy… -dijo mirando hacia el cielo, Kagome le abrió los brazos y se hundió en su pecho.- Tal vez un poco…

**FIN**

**Notas de la autora:** T-T que cortito. Perdónenme pero ya no sé que mensadas agregarle a esto así que decidí finalizarlo con un poco de amor y comedia xD. Gracias por todos los reviews, no soy de las que contentas reviews pero aun así les agradezco. Bueno, espero hacer algo así pero con Shippo xD!! Shiii!!! Shippo, Shippo!!! --u, perdón… bueno, de nuevo, MIL GRACIAS!!!! Sigan leyendo mis historias, Aiós!!!

P.D.: Si alguien desea continuar esta historia primero tiene que avisarme y pedirme permiso; puede usar este mismo espacio o continuarlo por otro medio.


End file.
